


Cold Shoulder

by hipsterpickles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snart doesn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterpickles/pseuds/hipsterpickles
Summary: Snart doesn't die, but Sara still kissed him.  What happens now?





	Cold Shoulder

He told her how he felt. He told her that he wanted to be more than friends. What was he expecting? Of course she turned him down, responding in that damn clever way of hers, telling him he had better be one hell of a thief.

But in this case, he didn't need to be. She was the one who kissed him, after all. To be fair, she thought he was going to die. He thought he was going to die. But he didn't. He barely escaped, but he did.

After they went through a combination of team members, passing the fatal deed from person to person like a torch of death, Snart had ended up last. Sara had hesitated, but eventually let him sacrifice himself. But not before she kissed him goodbye. Except it wasn't.

Right before it was about to end, Leonard had an epiphany; no one actually had to die. He froze the fail-safe in place with his gun, and rushed to the Wave Rider. Boarding just before it took off, he strapped in and time-jumped with the rest of the team.


End file.
